10th century BC
The 10th century BC started the first day of 11000 BC and ended the first day of 901 BC. Overview The Early Iron Age in the Near East, the period following the Bronze Age collapse. The Greek Dark Ages are ongoing, the Neo-Assyrian Empire is established towards the end of the century. In Iron Age India, the Vedic period is ongoing. In China, the Zhou Dynasty is in power. The European Bronze Age is ongoing (Urnfield culture). Events Psusennes I, discovered 1940 by Pierre Montet.]] *1000 BC — India — Iron Age of India. Iron Age kingdoms rule India — Panchala, Kuru, Kosala, Videha. *993 BC — Amenemope succeeds Psusennes I as king of Egypt. *993 BC — Archippus, King of Athens dies after a reign of 19 years and is succeeded by his son Thersippus. *984 BC — Osorkon the Elder succeeds Amenemope as king of Egypt. *982 BC — The end of first period (1197 BC — 982 BC) by Sau Yung's concept of the I Ching and history. *978 BC — Siamun succeeds Osorkon the Elder as king of Egypt. *967 BC — Solomon becomes king of the Israelites. *967 BC — Tiglath-Pileser II becomes King of Assyria. *965 BC — David, king of the ancient Israelites, died. *962 BC — Solomon becomes king of Israel, following the death of his father, King David. (traditional date) *959 BC — Psusennes II succeeds Siamun as king of Egypt. *952 BC — Thersippus, King of Athens dies after a reign of 41 years and is succeeded by his son Phorbas. *947 BC — Death of billKing Mo of Zhou, King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. *946 BC — King Gong of Zhou becomes King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. *945 BC — Egypt: Psusennes III dies, the last king of the Twenty-first Dynasty. Shoshenq I succeeds him, the founder of the Twenty-second Dynasty. *935 BC — Death of King Gong of Zhou, King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. *935 BC — Death of Tiglath-Pileser II king of Assyria. *934 BC — King Yi of Zhou becomes King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. *925 BC — Solomon, king of the ancient Israelites, died. *c. 925 BC — Partition of ancient Israel into the Kingdoms of Judah and Israel. *924 BC — Osorkon I succeeds his father Shoshenq I as king of Egypt. *922 BC — Phorbas, King of Athens, dies after a reign of 30 years and is succeeded by his son Megacles. *912 BC — Adad-nirari II succeeds his father Ashur-Dan II as king of Assyria. *911 BC — Abijah, king of Judah, dies. *910 BC — Death of King Yi of Zhou, King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. *909 BC — King Xiao of Zhou becomes King of the Zhou Dynasty of China. *909 BC — Jeroboam, the first king of the northern Hebrew kingdom of Israel, dies and is succeeded by his son Nadab. *900s BC — India — Vedic India — Yajnavalkya writes the Shatapatha Brahmana, in which he describes the motions of the sun and the moon. *c. 900 BC — the Villanovan culture emerges in northern Italy. *900 BC — Kingdom of Kush. *Late 10th century BC — Centaur, from Lefkandi, Euboea is made. It is now at Archaeological Museum, Eretria, Greece. *Foundation of Sparta. *The kingdom of Ethiopia is founded by Menelik I, son of Solomon and the Queen of Sheba. (according to legend) *First extant evidence of written Aramaic language. *The earliest known settlement in Plymouth dates back to this era. *Creation of ceremonial golden hats in Central Europe. Significant persons * Saul, king of the ancient Israelites * David, king of the ancient Israelites (1006 BC–965 BC) * Solomon, king of the ancient Israelites (965 BC–925 BC) * Zoroaster, ancient Iranian prophet (approximate date, estimates range from 1000 BC to 600 BC) Decades and years -0 Category:10th century BC -90